Naissance
by Telika
Summary: La fin de la guerre. Une fête. Des évènements. L'oublie. Faire des choix.[YAOI]
1. Prologue

**Titre** : Naissance

**Auteur** : Telika

**Disclaimer** : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient (snif!!!) mais à JK Rowling!

**Rating **: M : signifiant ici des relations entre deux personnes du même sexe, donc homophobe s'abstenir...

**Couple**: Hum... il y aura du HP/DM mais pas seulement

**Résumé** : La fin d'une guerre. La fête. Des évènements. L'oublie. Faire des choix.

**Note** : Bonjour à tous voici ma toute dernière fic. Par rapport à d'autres, celle-ci a déjà plusieurs chapitres d'écris. Et oui cela change! Enfin voici le prologue!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Naissance

_**Prologue**_

La naissance, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

La définition en elle-même est : _le commencement de la vie indépendante._

Mais à ces mots il peut y avoir plusieurs significations.

**La naissance**, peut être le jour qui se lève avec les premiers rayons de son soleil qui inonde la Terre la plongeant dans une sorte de féerie. Les premiers commencements de l'aube sont à cheval entre la nuit et le jour, entre le rêve et la réalité.

**La naissance** peut être également, ce petit être qui sort du ventre de sa mère et qui pousse ses premiers cris, signe qu'il est en vie, réellement en vie et qu'il va commencer son existence auprès de ses parents. On ne peut pas dire si sa vie sera faite de joie ou de tristesse, avec des parents qui l'aiment ou non, mais il aura son existence.

**La naissance** peut aussi être, celle d'un nouveau monde. Un monde qui, par le passé n'a connu que peur, terreur, horreur et qui depuis la fin du (règne du) mal essaie de se reconstruire. Bien évidemment dire que l'on ne refera pas les mêmes erreurs que dans le passé sont souvent de vaines paroles. On ne sait pas de quoi sera fait le futur. Il ne sera certainement pas tout rose loin de là, car beaucoup devront panser les plaies de la guerre, devront faire le deuil de personnes qui leur étaient chères et essayer de survivre en faisant bonne figure. Cependant tous voudront créer un monde qui soit proche de leur rêve de liberté.

Mais **la naissance** peut également être celui d'un sentiment plus fort que tout. Il peut être celui de la haine, mais l'amour est plus beau à expliquer que la haine. Pourtant même si ce sont des opposés, ils sont étroitement liés. Ne dit-on pas qu'il n'y a qu'un pas à faire pour franchir la frontière qui sépare la haine de l'amour ? Certains arrivent à la franchir, mais d'autres ont plus de mal. Peut-être est-ce parce qu'ils ont peur que tout ce pourquoi ils ont cru pendant des années ne s'écroule et qu'ils découvrent qu'ils étaient bien loin de la vérité.

Alors ces personnes passent à côté de beaucoup de choses et notamment la **naissance** de l'amour, cet amour qui leur fait si peur.

C'est ce qui se passe dans ce monde, que l'on appelle la Terre, dans ce pays qui est l'Angleterre, dans cette partie du pays qui celui de la Magie, et dans cet endroit que l'on nomme Poudlard. C'est la naissance de quelque chose de nouveau et qui possède toutes les définitions qui ont été citées.

_A suivre..._


	2. Naissance I

**Titre** : Naissance

**Auteur **: Telika

**Disclaimer** : Aucun des personnages n'est a moi mais appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Rating **: M : signifiant ici des relations entre deux personnes du même sexe, donc homophobe s'abstenir...

**Couple** : Hum... il y du HP/DM mais pas seulement...

**Résumé** : La fin de la guerre. Une fête. Des évènements. L'oublie. Faire des choix.

**Note** : Bijour tout le monde ! Voici le premier chapitre de _Naissance._ Merci à ma bêta Laku!L'histoire commence doucement mais j'espère que vous accrocherez. J'ai également publié la version corrigée du Prologue!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Naissance

_**Chapitre I**_

_**POV Harry**_

Le ciel est dégagé. Il est noir mais pas totalement, au loin à l'horizon, il est encore clair. Et il est illuminé par les étoiles. Sirius est là je le sais même si j'ai du mal à la reconnaître. Depuis combien de temps n'avons nous pas eu un ciel si clair ? A vrai dire je ne sais plus trop. En tout cas maintenant, il semble clair et pour un bon moment je pense. J'ai pas fait tout cela pour rien quand même. Oui je suis narcissique et alors ?

Tout est calme dans le parc, bien à l'inverse de ce qui se passe dans le château. Après tout c'est normal c'est la fête. Oui la fête, pour la fin des exams, la fin de l'année à Poudlard pour les septièmes années et la fin de la guerre. Tout a une fin. Je devrais me sentir réjouit, surtout maintenant que je suis débarrassé à jamais de face de serpent. Mais je ne suis pas apaisé pour autant. Je l'ai tué, d'accord, je dois être heureux d'accord, mais comment oublier que j'ai tué ? Et oui depuis le temps que j'attendais de le tuer pour me venger qu'il ait tué mes parents, Sirius et Dumbledore aussi. Même s'il ne l'a pas fait de ses mains c'est de sa faute quand même. Mais voilà, j'ai du sang sur les mains et ça je n'arrive pas à le gérer.

Et je soupire une nouvelle fois tout en regardant le lac si calme. C'est bon le calme, c'est si reposant.

« HAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYY !! »

Mouais c'était trop beau pour durer.

Je me retourne pour voir arriver Seamus. Il coure vite n'empêche.

« Harry… Harry… »

« Oui Seamus c'est mon nom ! »

« Ha ha ah … Harry… 'Mione … Discours… Maintenant… »

Il a encore du mal à faire des phrases entières. Bon il a des circonstances atténuantes vu, qu'il essaye de reprendre son souffle. Je souris.

« Tu peux répéter j'ai pas tout compris là ! »

Il pose un bras sur mon épaule et relève la tête en souriant.

« Désolé, Hermione m'envoie te chercher car le discours de Mc Gonagall va commencer ! »

« Ok on y va ! »

Même si entendre un discours ne me dis franchement rien du tout. Et puis pour que tout le monde me colle aux baskets non merci. Mais bon, c'est le revers de la médaille que d'avoir sauver et le monde Sorcier et le monde Moldu. Franchement on ne peut même plus être un héros tranquille. Et là je dois faire bonne figure devant tout le monde alors que le cœur n'y est pas. Mais faisons semblant, faisons semblant.

Seamus a passé un bras autour de moi et me fait un large sourire alors que nous prenons le chemin du château. Mais je sais que son sourire n'est pas vraiment sincère car il a perdu son meilleur ami dans cette guerre : Dean. Ron et Hermione sont toujours là, et heureusement, mais tous n'ont pas eu cette chance. Je le laisse faire c'est un bon ami après tout.

« Aller ne fait pas cette tête d'enterrement quand même, c'est la fête ! »

Je soupire.

« Seamus je sais que c'est la fête, mais j'ai du mal à me sortir la guerre de la tête. »

« Elle est finie la guerre, d'accord. Et pas mal grâce à toi quand même. Tu sais je n'ai pas non plus trop envie de faire la fête mais je le fais car je sais qu'il n'aurait pas voulu que je reste triste. »

Il a raison mais bon…

« Mais je hais les discours… » je me plains.

« Harry qui aime les discours, dis moi ? Et puis ce n'est pas vraiment grand chose, après tu pourras aller t'enivrer comme tu le souhaite ou finir avec une bombe ! »

Il me refait un large sourire et il est communicatif. Et c'est avec un sourire que j'entre dans la Grande salle où il y a énormément de foule. Je déteste la foule, mais voilà je suis le Sauveur, Celui-qui-a-vaincu, alors je dois faire bonne figure. La barbe !

Tous les survivants sont là. Les élèves, leurs parents, ceux du ministère et les quelques rescapés de l'Ordre. Malgré tout cela fait du monde. Seamus me tire jusque Hermione et Ron qui sont près de l'estrade où il y aura dans quelques instants le discours.

« Ah enfin te voilà !! Tu allais être en retard pour ton discours. Mais c'est vrai que Mônsieur et les horaires c'est pas son fort. »

« Mione chérie, du calme, il est là, tout va bien ! »

« Heureusement qu'il est là ! C'est pas moi qui vais faire son discours à sa place quand même ! »

« 'Mione du calme, je suis là ! Je vais le faire ce discours ne t'inquiètes pas ! »

Elle soupire et je lève les yeux. Elle est une vraie boule de nerfs depuis deux semaines. Je m'inquiète pour elle quand même, parce que même si elle nous faisait attraper des cheveux blancs quand on devait réviser et que nous préférions aller voler, là elle m'inquiète quand même.

Je me tourne vers Ron qui lui semble essayé de l'apaiser mais est quand même un peu ailleurs. Ils me cachent tous les deux quelque chose, mais foi de Potter, je saurais leur faire dire ce que c'est mais cela devra attendre la fin du discours car Mc Gonagall est sur l'estrade.

« Un peu de silence s'il vous plait. Merci. » Elle fait un petit sourire et je sens des mains sur mes épaules, je tourne légèrement la tête et m'aperçois que c'est Seamus.

« Je vais te faire un petit massage pour te détendre ! » me murmure-t-il.

Je souris et retourne mon attention vers la directrice de Poudlard.

« Depuis des années, Voldemort essayait par tous les moyens de retrouver son pouvoir et d'asseoir sa folie sur nous. Mais ce temps est révolu ! Nous n'avons plus à avoir peur, nous pouvons vivre sans cette menace et ce grâce à Harry Potter ! »

Et bien elle avait fait court. Je suis sûr qu'elle l'avait fait exprès parce qu'elle non plus n'aime pas les discours. Elle se tourne vers moi alors que les gens applaudissent et moi je lui lance un regard noir. Et elle sourit en plus ! Raahh c'est le genre de sourire qui dit « c'est ma petite vengeance pour toutes ces années où vous m'en avez fait baver ». Oh je la retiens elle aussi.

Je monte courageusement, et oui il en faut même pour un pur Griffondor comme moi, pour affronter tout ce monde.

« Bonsoir à tous ! » Et voilà , j'ai l'impression d'être une rock star. « Je remercie notre très _Chère_ directrice, de me laisser la parole. Il est vrai que j'ai tué Voldemort. Je l'ai affronté par de nombreuses fois dans le passé et la dernière fut la bonne. Mais je ni suis pas arrivé seul. Si Hermione et Ron n'avaient pas été là j'aurais pu avoir de graves problèmes, même si nos situations l'étaient aussi. Mais ils ont crus en moi. Tout comme Dumbledore. Qui fut pour moi le plus grand des mentors, cela je ne l'oublierai jamais. J'ai peut-être vaincu Voldemort mais je n'étais pas seul. L'Ordre du Phénix, était là avec ses nombreux espions, le Ministère aussi, sans oublier tous ceux qui se sont impliqués dans cette guerre que se soit au front soit avec les blessés. Je remercie toutes ses personnes. Et je voudrais que l'on n'oublie pas tous ceux qui ont disparus. Remus Lupin, qui était quelqu'un de très cher pour moi, » Je me tourne vers Seamus « Dean Thomas, qui était un ami sincère et beaucoup d'autres aussi qui ne seront plus jamais avec nous. » Je me tourne et prend un verre de punch « Et je lève mon verre à tout cela ! »

Tout le monde fait pareil que moi et moi j'en profite pour m'esquiver et rejoindre mes amis. Je les vois émus notamment Seamus. Je m'approche de lui et le prend dans mes bras. Il a les larmes aux yeux mais ce retient de pleurer, ce qui n'est pas le cas d'Hermione. Après un moment je me détache de Seamus et me tourne vers la jeune fille.

« Hum… Je crois que tu aurais quelque chose à me dire non ? Parce que franchement, _tous les deux_, je vous trouve bizarres ! »

« Harry… Harry… Je … Je suis enceinte ! » Arrive-t-elle finalement à me dire.

Je crois que je dois avoir les yeux grands comme des soucoupes à ce moment là et aussi la bouche ouverte. Je me tourne vers Ron qui affiche un large sourire.

« Mais … Mais … » Et voilà moi aussi je me met à bégayer, c'est la soirée je crois. « C'est merveilleux ! » Je leur lance avant de prendre Hermione dans mes bras puis Ron. « Mais depuis quand le savez vous ? »

« Cette après-midi ! J'en suis à 3 semaines de grossesse. »

« Alors c'était avant… »

« Oui ! »

« Je suis content pour vous, sincèrement ! »

« Oh merci Harry ! Et surtout je voudrais te demander quelque chose, est-ce que tu voudras bien être le parrain de cet enfant ? »

Je suis encore plus abasourdi.

« Je … oui .. bien sûr .. Mais peut-être qu'il y aurait quelqu'un de mieux que moi pour cela ! »

« Attends 'Ry qui de mieux que mon frère de cœur pourrait être le parrain ? »

Sans plus attendre je les prends tous les deux dans mes bras.

« Je suis si heureux, et je vous promets de faire de mon mieux pour être le meilleur parrain qu'il faut ! »

« Du moment que tu ne lui transmet pas ton goût pour les problèmes ça devrait aller. Quoique avec un père comme le sien c'est pas gagné non plus ! »

« Hé ! Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ? »

Et oui Ron tu vas en baver. Ils sont mignons tous les deux. Et le cadeau qu'ils m'ont fait et le plus beau de tous. Et je sais qu'ils en ont conscience. Ce ne sont pas mes meilleurs amis pour rien.

Je me sens tiré par derrière et me retrouve dans un coin avec Seamus.

« Je voudrais te remercier d'avoir parler de Dean. »

« Mais c'est normal après tout il était aussi un de mes amis. Nous n'étions pas aussi proches que vous deux mais proches quand même. C'était le moins que je puisse faire ! »

« Merci »

Et il me prend dans ses bras. Je lui rend son étreinte. Il fait le fort mais il est aussi un vrai cœur d'artichaut mais il garde ses larmes.

« Hé Harry, viens avec nous ! »

« Oui viens nous allons te montrer certaines petites choses qui vont sûrement bien t'intéresser. »

Je n'ai même pas le temps de riposter que je me fais kidnapper, et c'est le mot, par les jumeaux Weasley. Ils veulent me montrer leur dernière invention. Ils perdent pas le nord ces deux là. Mais eux aussi, tout comme Ron ont du mal. Charlie a été tué, Bill est dans un état grave à Sainte Mangouste, Percy a disparu, et leur père est mort. Cependant ils ne se laissent pas abattre. Et je les adore encore plus pour cela … enfin quand il ne me prennent pas pour cobaye. Mais j'ai réussi à y échapper pour ce soir.

Seulement je me fait happer par tous les gens que je croise qui veulent me féliciter, m'embrasser et d'autres trucs que je ne préfère pas dire et encore moins penser. Au bout d'une heure j'en ai complètement ma claque et je m'excuse auprès de tout le monde pour enfin me mettre un peu à l'écart un verre à la main. Oh que cela fait du bien !

« Alors Potter, Marre de tes fans ? »

Mouais la solitude ce n'est vraiment pas pour moi. Je me retourne pour me retrouver face à mon ennemi poudlardien de toujours j'ai nommé : Drago-je-me-la-pète-Malfoy.

« Que me vaut le malheur de te voir Malfoy ? »

« Du calme Potty, je te propose une trêve après tout nous sommes ici pour fêter la fin de la guerre ! »

« Hum… Déjà arrête de m'appeler Potty. Ensuite tu peux me dire ce que tu manigance ? »

« Tout de suite la paranoïa ! Tu sais que cela se soigne, _Harry_ ! »

« Mouais mais avec toi il y a de quoi, _Drago_ ! »

« C'est vrai mais je crois qu'il serait bien de faire cette trêve au moins pour ce soir. On pourrait être des gens civilisés, qui discutent tranquillement, tout au moins pour ce soir. Et je te promet qu'il n'y a rien de cacher la dessous ! »

« Hum… pourquoi pas ! Et puis après tout nous avons fini Poudlard. Allons nous trouver une table pour discuter ! »

Et sur ce je passe devant lui et vais vers une petite table que j'ai repéré. J'en reviens pas que je vais passer un moment sans me battre avec Mal… Drago, autant penser en pensée à lui comme cela. Mais bon peut-être qu'il veut simplement s'amuser à mes dépends mais qu'est ce que cela lui apporterait ? Une vengeance peut être. Et puis peut être qu'il ne me suit pas et que je vais me retrouver seul à cette table. C'est pas plus mal dans un sens. J'arrive à la table et m'assois tout en me tournant pour voir s'il vient et effectivement il est là. J'en reviens pas.

« Surpris que je sois là, hein ? »

Je me pétrifie. Lirait-il dans mes pensées ?

« Je le vois à tout visage d'ahuri. »

« Hé c'est bon j'ai le droit d'être étonné après tout ce que tu m'as fait subir ! »

« Tu n'étais pas mieux ! »

Là il a pas tort. J'amène mon verre à mes lèvres et lui fait de même. Un léger silence s'installe. Il n'est pas agréable mais pas forcément gênant. On ne sait pas quoi dire. Je le vois rire. Se foutrait-il de moi ?

« On a passé 7 ans à s'insulter sans arrêt et là on arrive même pas à avoir une conversation normale. »

« T'as pas tort ! »

Je le regarde attentivement et vois qu'il semble sincère. C'est dur de l'admettre mais c'est vrai. Après tout quand il a changé de camp, on a arrêté de se taper dessus et de s'insulter tout le temps. Bon faut dire aussi qu'on ne se parlait pratiquement pas mais bon c'était déjà un grand pas. Dumby aurait été content. Puis j'ai une idée. Je lui tend la main avec un sourire.

« Je m'appel Harry Potter et toi ? »

Il regarde avec un étonnement mais qui ne transparaît que dans ses yeux. Il regarde si je suis bien sérieux. Pourtant il devrait savoir que je suis un Griffondor et non un Serpentard quoique j'en suis presque un. Mais il ne vaut mieux pas qu'il le sache. Et au bout d'un certain temps il se décide enfin à tendre la main et à serrer la mienne.

« Drago Malfoy ! »

Je lui sourit.

« Au moins on pourra faire semblant le temps de la soirée d'être de nouvelles personnes qui vont apprendre à se connaître ! »

« c'est une bonne idée, Harry ! »

Il n'avait pas sourit. Voyons un Malfoy ne sourit pas ! Mais il n'y avait aucune animosité dans ses paroles. Par contre je sourit. Peut-être arrivera-t-il a devenir mon ami, ou surtout voir ce qui se serait passé s 'il y a sept ans, j'avais accepté sa main.

« C'était un très beau discours, dis moi ? Tu l'as appris pendant longtemps ? »

« A vrai dire tout n'était qu'improvisation. Je ne voulais pas le faire mais j'ai été forcé autant par Hermione que par Mc Gonagall. »

« Il est vrai que la directrice peut-être terrifiante par moment ! »

« Oh oui pire que Voldy ! »

Il sursauta au surnom mais ne dis rien mais je voyais de l'amusement dans ses yeux. Je voulais l'appeler ainsi, pour un peu oublier le mal qu'il avait fait. Après tout ce n'était qu'un nom.

« On m'a dit que tu nous avais rejoint grâce à Severus mais on a pas voulu m'en dire plus. »

« T'as curiosité te démange ? »

« Si tu n'a pas envie de me le dire c'est pas la peine… »

« C'est à cause de ma mère. Comme tu dois le savoir elle avait fait un serment inviolable me concernant avec Severus, pour me protéger. Quand je l'ai appris j'étais dans une rage folle. Mais il était trop tard. Et je voulais la protéger, alors je devais réussir ma mission, mais je n'ai pas pu. Quand je suis retourné au Manoir, elle n'y était plus et j'ai appris que Voldemort l'avait tué. J'étais anéanti et c'est à ce moment là que Severus m'a expliqué son rôle et m'a emmené près de vous. La suite tu la connaîs ! »

« Je suis désolée pour ta mère ! »

« Merci ! ce n'était pas un modèle maternel mais je l'aimais beaucoup et il me la prise. C'est pour cela que je voulais tout faire pour le détruire, quitte à risquer ma vie. » dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Oh je le sais bien, parce que lorsque tu t'es enfuis du QG pour retrouver Voldemort, tout le monde était en effervescence sans parler de Snape. J'ai bien cru qu'il allait s'étouffer tellement il était en rage et rouge ! » dis-je avec une pointe d'amusement.

« Oh il l'a presque fait, parce que lorsqu'il m'a retrouvé et ramené au QG je peux te dire, que j'aurais préférais me faire torturé par Voldemort plutôt que par lui. » me répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

Nous sourions, nous rigolons pourtant nous avons mal, je le vois dans ses yeux, qui sont la seule chose d'expressif sur son visage. Un nouveau silence s'installe et je bois à nouveau. Mais contrairement à tout à l'heure ce silence n'est pas pesant.

« Harry, tout va bien ? »

Je me retourne pour voir mes amis en train de me regarder avec étonnement et lancer des regards peu aimables à Drago. C'est vrai qu'eux n'ont pas fait la paix.

« Oui je vais bien ! »

« Cette sale fouine ne t'embête pas au moins ? »

« La belette si t'allais avec ta Sang-de Bourbe et ton ami polluer un autre air ? »

« Drago arrête, ok ? Je croyais qu'on avait fait la paix ? »

« Avec toi oui, mais eux non. Tout au moins c'est eux qui ont commencé je ne fais que leur répondre ! »

« Tu l'appelle Drago maintenant ? » Je me tourne vers Seamus qui a les yeux qui vont lui sortir de la tête comme les autres d'ailleurs. Je laisse échapper un long soupir.

« Bon écoutez ! J'ai fais un pacte avec Drago, comme quoi nous serons civilisés et même plus durant cette soirée, alors je vous demande de faire pareil et Drago se fera un plaisir d'être agréable et sociable n'est ce pas ? » dis-je en me tournant vers lui et en plantant mon regard dans le sien. Il est obligé d'accepter s'il veut que notre accord continue.

« Pour ma part c'est d'accord ! »

Je laisse échapper un petit sourire et me tourne vers mes amis qui semblent complètement à l'ouest. Hermione est là première à céder, je m'en doutais.

« C'est d'accord pour moi. Si Harry a réussi à lui faire changer d'avis, autant que nous soyons courtois aussi! »

« Mais 'Mione ? Il… »

« Continue sur cette voix Ronald Weasley et tu te verras faire abstinence pendant très longtemps et surtout quelle image donneras-tu à notre enfant si tu te conduis comme un gamin stupide ? »

Et toc, il peut plus parler le Ron. Elle sait employer les mots qu'il faut notre cher Hermione. Ron a abdiqué et fais un signe de tête tout comme Seamus qui a un peu plus de mal. Enfin bon, c'est fait.

« Oh Harry viens danser avec moi ? » me lance Hermione.

Je fais de grands yeux l'air totalement horrifié et j'entends glousser derrière moi. Je me retourne et vois Drago se foutre de moi. Je lui lance un regard noir. Il va me le payer cher celui-là. Mais bon résigné et obligé je me laisse tirer par une Hermione toute excitée et surtout avec les hormones en ébullition vers la piste de danse. Et malheureusement je ne peux la contredire, ne dit-on pas qu'il ne faut jamais contrarier une femme enceinte ? Oh je suis sur qu'elle l'a fait exprès. Je vois que Seamus et Ron sont partis rejoindre les jumeaux, Neville et Ginny. Et moi, ben moi je danse !

_A suivre..._

* * *

Alors vous en pensez quoi?

Dans le prochain chapitre, ce sera un POV de Drago!

A bientôt et n'oubliez pas de cliquer sur 'go'

Bisoux

Telika


	3. Naissance II

**Titre** : Naissance

**Auteur** : Telika

**Disclaimer** : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient (snif!!!) mais à JK Rowling!

**Rating **: M : signifiant ici des relations entre deux personnes du même sexe, donc homophobe s'abstenir...

**Couple**: Hum... il y aura du HP/DM mais pas seulement

**Résumé** : La fin d'une guerre. La fête. Des évènements. L'oublie. Faire des choix.

**Note : **Bonjour à tous!! Voici le deuxième chapitre de "naissance" en ce beau jour de pluie. Arg mais où se cache le soleil, quelqu'un peut-il me le dire? Enfin bref, voici la suite! Certains vont certainement penser : "ouais c'est une histoire des plus banale, un HPDM encore etc..." et je pourrais dire que c'est le cas. Mais plus j'avance dans ce que je veux écrire et plus cela va différer des 3 premiers épisodes. Ils deviendront sans doute plus noir, il faut que je vois encore si l'idée que j'ai est faisable ou non!! J'espère que pour ceux qui me suivent cela ne les dérangera pas trop!!

Bonne lecture!

Bisoux

_**Naissance**_

_**Chapitre II**_

_**POV Draco**_

Je regarde Potter partir, tirer de force par Granger. Elle a une sacrée poigne la jeune fille. Alors comme cela elle est enceinte de la belette ? Merde, faut que je perde cette habitude de l'appeler la belette sinon je risque de le dire à voix haute et là je vais me faire tuer par Harry. Et puis cela pourrait être une bonne soirée en fin de compte.

« Malfoy ! »

Oui bon enfin, j'ai peut être parler un peu trop vite.

« Qu'est ce que tu me veux Finnigan ? »

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu mijotes, mais ne profites pas de la gentillesse et de la naïveté d'Harry pour lui faire du mal. »

« Oh le preux chevalier vient à la rescousse de la demoiselle en détresse ! Je ne savais pas que Harry était une fille et encore moins en détresse. »

« Te fous de ma gueule Malfoy ! Tes petites manigances ne prennent pas avec moi ! »

« Je n'ai pas peur de toi. De plus Harry sait très bien ce qu'il fait. Il n'est pas naïf comme tu semble si bien le croire, et si nous avons envie d'enterrer la hache de guerre pour au moins une soirée, tu n'as rien à dire Finnigan. »

Je le vois fulminer et partir rejoindre ses griffondors d'amis. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend mais au une chose est sur c'est qu'il me court sérieusement sur le haricot celui là. Il se prend pour qui. Je ne laisserais pas passer cette chance d'au moins une fois passer une bonne soirée avec un Griffondor et pas des moindres. C'est peut être ridicule mais pour moi c'est important. Je veux voir si je suis capable d'être différent de mon père.

« Mais tu l'es déjà ! »

Je sursaute violemment et j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va me sortir de la poitrine.

« Sev'… ne refait… plus jamais ça ! »

« Oh! Serais-tu devenu une petite nature Drago ? » Je lui tire majestueusement la langue.

« Et toi arrêtes de lire dans mes pensées, ça me changera ! »

« Je crois que Potter déteins sur toi. Et puis tu n'avais qu'à mieux fermer ton esprit. »

« J'ai le droit de me détendre un peu non et j'aimerais ne pas finir paranoïaque comme Foll'œil. »

Je me retourne enfin vers mon parrain et lui fais un large sourire. Il n'y a qu'à lui que je le fais. Je lui dois beaucoup de choses.

« Alors parrain tu t'amuses ? »

« Tu sais très bien que non ! Et toi avec Potter, vous ne vous êtes pas encore entretués ? Cela m'étonne beaucoup vu son caractère exécrable … »

« Je sais que tu t'entends mieux avec lui, alors arrêtes les compliments. Et on a décidé de faire la paix durant au moins toute la soirée, pour mieux se connaître. Comme quoi après la guerre bien des choses peuvent arriver ! »

« Oui tu as raison ! Je te laisse avec ton nouvel ami ! »

Et il part en direction de la directrice qui semble essayait d'éloigner le plus possible d'elle Foll'œil qui semble avoir un peut trop abuser du Whisky Pur Feu. Je laisse mon regard se promener sur la foule. Bon nombre de personnes dansent. Notamment les jeunes, c'est compréhensible on fête la fin de l'année à Poudlard aussi. Blaise et Théo forment un couple assez beau je dois dire. Il ne se cache en rien de cela. Au début, j'ai été plus que surpris, pas que je sois contre, bien au contraire vu que j'aime plus les hommes que les femmes, mais les surprendre en plein ébat dans le dortoir sans qu'ils aient ni fermer la porte à clef ni fermer leurs rideaux, là ça surprend. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, ils l'avaient fait exprès. Enfin bon, maintenant ils roucoulent dans leur univers, et c'est tant mieux pour eux. Je sais que la guerre n'a pas été simple pour eux. Ils étaient du bon camp et ce bien avant que je ne rejoigne l'ordre, mais ils avaient toujours peur l'un pour l'autre. Je le voyais dans leurs yeux. C'était assez troublant.

Je continue mon vague tour de salle, quand j'aperçois Harry en train de danser parmi ses amis. Il semble bien s'amuser. Weasley et Granger dansent à deux et Finnigan semble obnubilé par les fesses d'Harry. Tiens, je ne le pensais pas de ce bord là ? La musique change de rythme pour être plus langoureux. Ils veulent que tous terminent à copuler dans un coin ou quoi ? Harry danse désormais avec Finnigan une danse plutôt endiablée. Vu comme cela ils forment un couple plutôt chaud. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils sortaient ensemble ? En tout cas on dirait vu comment Finnigan danse. J'aimerais bien être à sa place avec Harry. Je ne vais pas mentir en disant que Potter est plus que sexy. Je ne dirais rien s'il atterrissait dans mon lit. Mais même si ce soir l'ambiance est à la fête, cela ne me dit rien.

Tiens revoilà Harry.

« Alors fini de danser ? Tu ne restes pas avec ton petit-ami ? »

Il reprend son souffle et me regarde bizarrement.

« Quel petit ami ? »

« Ben Finnigan ! »

« Seamus ? Non ce n'est qu'un ami ! Pourquoi Jaloux ? »

« Non mais vu la mise en garde qu'il m'a fait tout à l'heure et vu votre danse, je me demandais ce que tu venais faire ici avec moi ! »

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? Oh! Et puis ce n'est pas grave, c'est un Griffondor et tu es un Serpentard. Et puis je danse comme je veux avec qui je veux, tout comme je parle avec qui je veux, s'il est pas content tanpis ! »

Sur ces mots, il boit une grande gorgée de son verre, à vrai dire, il finit carrément le verre. Je le vois se lever.

« Je reviens ! »

Je le vois partir vers la table des boissons et revenir trente secondes plus tard avec une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu à la main. Je souris narquoisement.

« Tu sais que tu aurais pu en invoquer une. »

« Si t'es pas content, tu n'as pas à boire ! »

J'hallucine où j'ai en face de moi un vrai gamin. Je lui fais un petit sourire qui pour une fois n'est pas méprisant. Je vois qu'il est très étonné. Et oui un Malfoy sait sourire, ça vous gêne ? Puis, je le vois faire un sourire qui monte jusqu'à ses deux oreilles.

« Oh! Drago tu sais sourire, c'est fantastique ? »

« N'importe quoi, bon je sais que je suis irrésistible mais là avec toi j'ai l'impression d'être la huitième merveille du monde ! »

Je prends mon verre et le finis quand j'entends Harry dire : « Pourquoi pas ! » Et que je faillit m'étrangler. Par Salazard ils veulent tous ma mort ce soir ou quoi ?

« Laisse Salazard tranquille voyons ? »

Là je crois que mes yeux vont sortir de leurs orbites. Puis, je comprends tout.

« Je crois que tu fréquentes un peu trop mon parrain. Ça t'amuse de fouiller dans la tête des gens ! » Dis-je à moitié en colère et à moitié vexé.

« Ecoute c'était pour rigoler, et puis Severus m'a dit que tu avais baissé tes remparts ! » Me dit-il en souriant.

« Sale traître, je vais l'éviscérer ! »

Et l'autre andouille qui se met à rire. Lui aussi je vais l'éviscérer.

« Allez vois un coup ça ira mieux ! » Et moi pauvre andouille je lui obéis. Mais cela fait du bien.

« Bon finit de rigoler, si nous passions aux choses sérieuses. Si nous voulons vraiment nous connaître autant commencer. »

« Tu n'as pas peur que je me serve de ce que tu pourrais me raconter ? »

« Si bien sûr mais moi aussi. Mais si nous voulons vraiment changer notre relation autant jouer franc jeu ! Dis moi ce qu'était ton enfance ? »

« Mon enfance n'était pas dorée. Loin de là. Au début si, nous formions une belle petite famille, jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne mes 7 ans. Avant cela j'avais tout ce que je voulais sans exceptions puis ma mère appris qu'elle ne pourrait plus avoir d'enfant. Cela énerva beaucoup père. Alors il décida de me transformer en parfait petit Malfoy, digne de lui succéder et s'il le faut devenir un parfait petit Mangemort quand son Maître reviendrait. J'ai eut droit à de nombreux entraînements et tortures pour devenir ce que je suis aujourd'hui un petit con arrogant. »

« Tu n'aime pas ce que tu es ? »

« Qui aimerait ce que je suis ? »

Il me regarde sérieusement et moi je ne vois rien d'autres à ajouter. Je n'aime pas parler de moi, enfin surtout de mon enfance.

« Et toi alors, le Sauveur, c'est quoi ton histoire ? »

« Oh! A peu près la même que la tienne mais version moldu. C'est la sœur de ma mère qui m'a recueillit. Mais elle et son mari détestait tout ce qui était lié de près ou de loin à la magie. D'ailleurs ils m'ont caché l'existence de la magie jusqu'à ce que j'aie mes 11 ans et que Hagrid vienne me chercher. Pourtant ça a été pire. A chaque fois que je revenais, j'étais leur esclave et je ne pouvais rien faire. »

« Pourquoi es-tu resté ? Dumby ne pouvait t'enlever de là bas ? »

« Non parce qu'il y avait la protection du sang par la sœur de ma mère. Mais je détestais être là bas. »

Il avait un visage triste.

« Et oui nous n'avons pas eut la jeunesse doré que tous imaginaient. »

Et sur ces belles paroles je bois cul sec mon verre de whisky et lui fait de même. Puis nous décidons de changer de discussion. Nous nous rappelons tous les pièges et autres que nous avons fait l'un à l'autre. Puis nous passons à ce qui nous passionne : le Quidditch. Nous en discutons longuement, parfois en rigolant parfois en se criant un peu dessus mais c'est plutôt agréable je dois dire. Si l'on m'avait dit que je parlerais ainsi avec Harry Potter, je ne l'aurais pas cru.

Ce doit faire au moins deux heures que nous parlons. Et je commence à avoir la tête qui tourne. Pas étonnant la bouteille de Whisky pur feu est totalement vide. Mais j'ai pas encore envie que la soirée se termine, mais je vois arrivé Seamus. Ce qu'il m'énerve celui là alors.

« Harry, tu vas bien ? »

« Moui ! Ça se voit pas ? » Il a l'air un peu dans les vaps lui.

« Tu as trop bu ouais, aller viens je te ramène ! » Il le prend par un bras pour le faire lever, ce qu'il réussit mais plutôt difficilement.

« Oh! C'est bon lâche-moi, tu vois pas que je m'amuse avec mon ami Drago ? » Et il se rassoit comme une loque sur sa chaise. D'accord nous avons bu mais je ne pensais pas que Harry ne tenait pas l'alcool. Il tourne la tête vers moi et je vois ses yeux tout pétillants et je comprends.

« Oui c'est bon lâche le Finnigan, tu vois pas qu'on s'amuse ? »

« Non Malfoy, Harry n'est pas bien et je le ramène chez lui ! » Me dit-il d'une voix froide. C'est qu'il mordrait s'il avait des dents.

« Mais t'as pas finit, t'es pas ma mère à ce que je sache, alors fou moi la paix ! » Et sur ce Harry se tourne vers moi, prend son verre et termine le breuvage. Je vois Finnigan qui fulmine et moi ça me fait rire. Il s'en va enfin.

« Je pensais qu'il ne partirait jamais. » Dis-je à Harry d'une voix un peu plus sérieuse.

« Oui moi aussi ! » Me répond-il avec un sourire.

« Dis-moi ça te prend souvent de jouer les pseudo ivres ? »

« Nan mais cela doit être mon côté Serpentard qui ressort ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ah! Oui c'est vrai tu le sais pas. En première année le Choipeau voulait m'envoyer à Serpentard mais j'ai pas voulut, parce qu'il n'y avait que les méchants qui y allait »

« Comme moi ?! »

« Oui tu as été l'un des facteurs mais bon t'es plus comme ça maintenant »

Et le revoilà Monsieur-je-te-fais-des-sourires-toutes-les-trente-secondes. Il en a pas marre à force. Ses zygomatiques doivent lui faire mal.

« Nan ça va j'ai pas trop mal ! »

« Argh tu peux arrêter ça oui ! »

Et il se met à rire. Franchement mais quelle soirée !

« Dis j'ai une idée » me dit-il en se relevant. « Si on allait autre part pour être plus tranquille, genre la salle sur demande ? »

« Mouais bonne idée, au moins on ne sera pas embêter toutes les cinq minutes par Finnigan ! »

« Tu l'aimes pas on dirait. »

« J'aime pas qu'on me menace ! »

« Alors tu m'aimes pas non plus ! »

« Toi c'était de l'histoire ancienne. Bon avant que tu ne dises d'autres idioties, allons-nous en ! »

Je me lève et lui aussi. Nous sommes moins bourrés que nous ne le faisons croire mais comme cela on nous fout la paix. On se porte mutuellement jusqu'à la sortie. Certaines personnes nous interceptent, mais nous faisons comme si on ne les avait pas vu, ou alors que nous sommes trop sous. Une fois en dehors de la grande salle, dix minutes pour sortir alors que nous étions près de la porte, nous avançons vers le grand escalier et voyant qu'il n'y a personne dans les environs, nous nous mettons à rire. Cela fait vraiment du bien.

« J'ai une idée ? »

« Encore ? T'en a part marre à force ? J'ai l'impression d'être avec Granger. »

« Oh ça va ! Donc j'ai une idée, je propose que l'on fasse la course jusqu'à la salle et le premier arrivé choisit la déco, ok ? »

« Hum… d'accord, mais on se sert la main avant ! »

Je tends ma main, lui aussi, mais très vite je me met à courir dans les escaliers. Je suis quand même un Serpentard. Je l'entends crier derrière moi et je fais un grand sourire.

_A suivre..._

* * *

_Alors vous en avez pensé quoi? _

_Pour ma part, je crois que je vais préférer à partir de la fin du troisimèe chapitre voir le 4ème mdr!!! Forcément l'histoire commence, parce que là pour moi c'est plus un prologue de 3 chapitres, avant que tout commence et tombe un peu dans le noir. Je suis désolé mais à chaque fois je ne peut pas m'empêcher que cela parte dans le dark! c'est déprimant à force!!_

_Bon j'arrête mon blabla là! Bisoux à tous_

_Telika_


End file.
